


This Is A Man’s Love

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Loving Heart [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gabriel's Illusions, Gay Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Sassy Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealous angels can get really creative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is A Man’s Love

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something a little more lighthearted for everyone.

Lucifer rolled and cracked his neck as he observed their human from afar, idly sipping on an Angry Orchard off the tap. “What is he even doing?” He murmured to his brother. 

Gabriel looked up from his noxiously pink drink containing far more fruit than drink. Turning his gaze towards Sam, he narrowed his eyes as he watched the younger man smile at a woman who was getting entirely too cozy for his taste. “Flirting by the looks of it.” 

Lucifer peered at the two curiously and gave a soft snarl. “She puts her hand anywhere near his waist and I’m cutting them off.” he growled to his brother. 

“I’d be all for cutting her hands off.” Gabriel grumbled as he popped a maraschino cherry into his mouth. After a few moments of watching Sam with the woman, he tilted his chin towards them. “You ever wonder if he misses it?”

“Misses being with a woman? He probably does,” Lucifer confessed. “I mean... it  _ is  _ what he is used to.” He traced the coaster his beer was on with a pinkie. 

“We could always give him a free pass if he wanted. Just to, I don’t know, get it out of his system.” Gabriel glanced up at Lucifer and shrugged. “He is human after all.”

Lucifer made a face and looked at his brother, shaking his head. “No. Maybe... Maybe you could create one of your illusion women.” he suggested. “I mean... Technically, it’s still a woman. And soft curves and all of that.”

“Very technically.” Gabriel leaned back in his chair and watched Sam pay for a drink for the curvy brunette with too much lipstick. “I know what he likes about us, but what about women? I know he leans towards blondes but with his history with Jess I’d be afraid I’d focus in on that and freak him out.”

“I know he has something for those in the medical field.” Lucifer hummed. “Brunette. Smaller than him, definitely. Decent sized breasts. Strong legs.” 

“All the better to grip you with, my dear.” Gabriel tried to joke but turned his attention towards thoughts of the creation. Putting together Lucifer’s description along with a few ideas of his own, he snaps and a polaroid appears on the table between them. The woman featured was a curvy, five feet, five inches tall with a long wavy hair down to her shoulders. Her bow shaped mouth looked soft and pink, with round brown eyes that looked like they’d been plucked from an anime artists dreams. “Like this?”

Lucifer looked over the picture and nodded. “Yeah, like that.” he admitted. 

Gabriel picked up the picture and tapped the corner on the table. “Are you sure about this, Heylel? Will you be able to watch him with someone other than me?”

“I’m a voyeur by nature, Gabriel. I don’t like it, but it’s for  _ him,  _ and that’s enough for me.” Lucifer murmured, kissing Gabriel’s cheek. 

“And you still have me to distract you if it gets to be too much.” Gabriel took his hand and leaned into the kiss. 

“Yes, that is true.” Lucifer agreed, smiling as he held Gabriel’s hand and gave a gentle squeeze. 

Gabriel smiled back and was probably about to say something sweet or witty when he caught sight of the woman leaning in to whisper in Sam’s ear. His face fell like a stone. “Would it be wrong of me to smite her like Lot’s wife in the middle of a bar?”

“Incredibly, unfortunately.” Lucifer growled. He stood up. “Wait here. I’ve got an idea.” Straightening his jacket and spiking his hair a little more, he sauntered over casually to Sam and the brunette. “Hey, buddy, I haven’t seen you around in ages!” He exclaimed, giving a wink to Sam to let him know to play along. 

Sam blinked in surprise when Lucifer interrupted the conversation he was having, but when Lucifer winked at him it added a layer of confusion. He played along because there had to be a good reason that the angel would interrupt him while he was following up on a lead, even if the woman was getting... friendly. “Luke! It has been a long while. What have you been up to?”

“Not much, to be honest. Was just having a drink with an old friend of mine, but I saw you across the bar and couldn’t resist. What have you been up to?”

“Still working for the FBI.” Sam said with a smile as he glanced at the woman. “And I’m being rude. Gabrielle, this is Luke Novak. Luke... Gabrielle. She’s helping me with a case I’m working on.”

“Oh! I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize you were working!” Lucifer said with a not faked flush. “And... forgive me for saying this, but I thought you two were an item! Dear me, I’m embarrassed now!”

Sam went to assure Lucifer but Gabrielle pressed against Sam’s side, laying her hand on his forearm. “Don’t be embarrassed.” She said with an insipid smile. “I was actually just asking Sam if he had plans for later. He hadn’t answered yet.”

Lucifer gave a semi forced smile and looked at Sam. “Well, I’m not one to keep a man from his work- or a beautiful woman. But seriously, call me up. Number’s still the same. We can go cause a ruckus like back in the old days!” He winked at Sam and gave a polite nod to Gabrielle before finding his way back to Gabriel. “I sure as hell hope he gets out of here soon.” he grumbled, signalling the bartender. “Hey, could I get a whiskey straight? Thanks.” 

“What happened?” Gabriel asked as he leaned inched closer to Lucifer. 

“Well, he’s working on a case, woman’s getting friendly, and you are  _ not  _ going to like what her name is.” Lucifer reported quietly, thanking the bartender when his whiskey came. He took several long sips. 

“Britney or Heather?” Gabriel cringed at the thought. 

He shook his head. “ _ Gabrielle. _ ” He whispered with a hiss. 

Gabriel’s eyes went wide, then narrowed to slits.  “Ah hell no! That’s it!” Gabriel stood and straightened his clothes with a dark, mischievous look. “This ends right now.” 

“No, no, no,  _ sit _ .” Lucifer hissed, grabbing Gabriel by the shoulders and sitting him down. “We have our plan, and once he comes home with  _ us _ , we can claim him. Okay?” 

“I wasn’t going to smite her.” He grumbled from his chair. “Just let it slip that Sam has a raging case of gonorrhea.” 

“You’ve already given him genital herpes  _ once. _ ” He grumbled back. “Look, he’s coming towards us. Act natural.” 

“I didn’t  _ give _ him herpes... just made him say he had them.” Gabriel whispered just as Sam got to the table. 

“What the hell, Luc’?” Sam whispered as he laid down a couple of twenties for their drinks. “I’m working and you pull the long-lost friend bit.”

Lucifer blinked up at Sam almost innocently. “Sorry! I didn’t realize you were working and I... may’ve gotten a little jealous?” 

Sam sighed as he stuffed his wallet back in his pocket. “It’s all right. She still gave me what I needed to know. Let’s get back before Dean locks us out of the motel room.”

Gabriel slid from his chair with a scowl. “She’s lucky I didn’t turn her into a slug. And who names their child Gabrielle? Have some originality people.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes affectionately. “Gabe, be thankful that you have a name that people are willing to use in... I dunno, your honor. You name a child  _ Lucifer  _ or some variation thereof and people give you the stink eye.”

“Where do you think Lucy came from?” Sam whispered to him. Flashing him a grin, Sam walked away from the table and headed towards the exit. 

Gabriel grinned at his brother. “Sam ‘smooth as fuck’ Winchester.” He wrapped his arm around Lucifer’s waist and tugged him to follow their hunter. 

Lucifer chuckled and wrapped his arm around Gabriel’s shoulders and headed out with them. “Yes. Let’s go ravish our hunter and give him our surprise.” 

*********

“So what do you think?” Gabriel asked as he gave his female creation a critical eye. She stood quietly with a smile, watching Gabriel and Lucifer in turn. “Too much?”

Lucifer hummed as he walked around her, inspecting her and nodded. “She’s good, Gabe. One of your best yet.” 

“Thanks.” He turned his attention to the woman in front of them and gave her a warm smile. “Say hello to Lucifer, kitten.”

She smiled sweetly at the older angel “Hello, Lucifer.” Her voice was dark and sultry, filled with promises of things that were whispered about in the night. 

“Mmm, yes, me likey,” Lucifer grinned. He gently ran a finger down the length of her arm, holding her with his gaze. “And what shall we call you?”

“Anything you want.” She replied as she pressed herself against Lucifer and slid her palms along his chest. 

Gabriel smirked at his brother. “I was thinking Magdalene.” 

“Magdalene…” His eyes slid over to his brother with a smirk. “As in Mary Magdalene, Jesus’ wife?” 

“Well Sam does have his hair.” Gabriel took her hand and guided her to the en-suite bathroom. “Put on the garment I showed you earlier and wait until we call you.” Magdalene nodded and disappeared behind the door with a click of the lock on the strike plate. Turning back to his brother, he approached him and settled his hands on his waist. “I have to ask one more time. Are you sure?”

Lucifer sighed and rested his hands on Gabriel’s shoulders. “Not really, but it’s for Sam.” he said quietly. “And she is beautiful. I think it’ll work.” 

“You tell me to pull the plug and I will. You know that, right?” Gabriel assured Lucifer. 

“I do.” Lucifer smiled, leaning in for a chaste kiss. “And you know that I love you, right?” 

Gabriel met him in the middle and pressed their lips together briefly before smiling in a way that seemed to brighten the room. “I do and I never tire of hearing you say it. Now do you want to get Sam or should I?” 

“I’ll go get him.” Lucifer hummed and kissed his cheek. “I’ll be right back, babe.” He left and found Sam in the library. “Hey, Sam, Gabe and I have something for you.” He hummed, kissing his cheek and wrapping his arms around him. 

Sam closed his book and leaned his head back with a stretch of his shoulders. “I could do with a break. What is it?”

“Well then.” Lucifer chuckled, kissing his temple, “It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you, now would it?” He tugged Sam out of the chair. 

“I suppose not.” Sam chuckled as he followed Lucifer. “Will I like it?”

“Considering Gabe and I had it made for you, I would hope so.” Lucifer said. Stopping him outside their bedroom door, he kissed him deeply, closing his eyes happily. 

At first Sam was surprised by the kiss, but as Lucifer’s tongue flicked across his lip, the hunter pressed him against the door. His hands tracing down the angel’s sides, dipping past the curve of his hips and cupping his ass to pull him close. 

Lucifer moaned softly into the kiss and allowed Sam to do what he wanted, pulling away mischievously when it got to the two of them rutting against the door. “I love you,” he breathed. He opened the door and strode in. “Hey Gabe,” he said.

Gabriel stood in the middle of the room with a grin and Magdalene curled against his side wearing a gossamer thin nightie that stopped mid-thigh. “Hello Luci’, Sam.”  

A little kiss drunk, Sam stumbled into the room after Lucifer and stopped short, his brows pulling together in confusion before his eyes narrowed. “What’s going on?”

Lucifer went back to retrieve his human. “Gabriel and I thought that... perhaps you’d been missing a feminine form in bed.” he explained softly. “And as we’re both comfortable in our vessels and we didn’t like the idea of just being like ‘go to the bar, use protection’, I- this was mostly my idea- I had Gabriel create one of his illusions for you.” 

Sam’s mouth worked without sound as he tried to digest what was in front of him and Lucifer’s explanation. With a shake of his head, he regained his speech. “Wait, a second. Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?”

“That you and Maggie have a little fun while we watch?” Gabriel asked as he stroked a finger under the girl's chin. “Then yes. That is what we’re suggesting... offering even.”

“But.. I…” Sam looked between the two angels. “You made a girl for me?!”

“Indeed we did.” Gabriel said then he whispered something to Magdalene that made her giggle. 

Sam looked to Lucifer for some kind of support or deeper explanation. “I don’t get it. What made you think I was wanting a woman?”

Lucifer flushed and shrugged. “Some of the ways you’ve acted and such.” he admitted. “And well, it’s really all you’ve ever known, besides us and we’re not exactly male in that sense.” He ran his hands up and down Sam’s arms. “So... we wanted to give you that option.”

Shaking his head, he pulled Lucifer to him and kissed his forehead. “While I appreciate the gesture, guys. I don’t... I can’t accept this gift.”

Magdalene’s smile stayed in place even after the rejection, really showing she wasn’t anymore real than a stuffed animal. 

“Why not?” Gabriel asked “She’s some of my best work. And I had a lot of practice over the years.”

“Because Gabriel.” Sam explained gently, not wanting to hurt Gabriel’s feeling. This was his form of art, like painting or sculpting. “She isn’t either of you.”

Lucifer cocked his head to the side and looked at his brother to gauge.

“But.. she’s perfect.” Gabriel sullenly replied. 

“I’m not saying she isn’t beautiful, but she’s won’t have that little spot on the back of your knee that makes you squirm.” Sam turned to Lucifer and smiled warmly. “Or moan like you do when I stroke your wings. She’s a doll. A very lifelike one, but no more arousing to me than the Impala.”

Lucifer drew his brows together in slight confusion. 

“So, you don’t miss bedding women?” Gabriel asked as he abandoned his creation to come to Sam and Lucifer. His face upturned to look his hunter in the eyes. “Not even a little?”

“‘Cause we would understand if you did, which is why...” he gestured towards Magdalene. 

Sam sighed as he looked between them. “Sometimes, I do. I miss certain aspects but then I remember how good it is with us. How it wouldn’t be the same if either of you were women.” He lifted Lucifer’s chin and pecked him on the lips. “I..” he turned to Gabriel and pressed his lips to the smaller angel’s “love you. And no make believe girl is going to replace you. Ever.”

Gabriel looked towards Lucifer and jerked his head towards the girl. “Unplug it?” 

Lucifer stared at Gabriel. “How?” He asked.

“Like this.” Gabriel raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Magdalene disappeared from the room in a wisp of smoke. 

Lucifer smiled and turned and looked at Sam. 

“Now if you wanted to watch, I’d be happy to have my wicked way with Gabriel with you in the room.” Sam offered, his voice dropping low and seductive. 

Lucifer shivered and nodded. “I’d like that.” he admitted.

“And what do you say to that, Mr. Trickster?” Sam asked as he pulled Gabriel towards them. “Want to give Lucifer a show?”

Gabriel licked his bottom lip as he scanned over Sam’s body. “I wouldn’t say no to a moose ride.”

“One of these days, I’m going to get you to stop calling me that.” Sam chuckled. Bending down he nipped at the corner of Gabriel’s jaw. 

“Not likely.” Gabriel tipped his head to the side to give Sam full access to the side of his neck. “Isn’t that right, Luci’?”

“It’d be easier to get him to stop calling me my baby nickname than anything else.” Lucifer chuckled, slyly withdrawing and making his way to the bed, shedding clothes along the way. 

“But it’s cute.” Gabriel whined. Sam grabbed hold of the younger angel’s legs and hoisted him up until he was wrapped around his waist. The sudden movement causing Gabriel to yelp in surprise. 

“I’m not doing my job if you’re still bantering with Luc’.” Sam said as he spun them around and pressed Gabriel against the wall. His mouth covering the angel’s, silencing him with a kiss. His tongue licked insistently at his plump lips. 

Gabriel whimpered into the kiss, parting his lips to let Sam do with him as he pleased, his fingers tangling up in Sam’s hair to tug gently at the strands. 

Sam’s tongue dove in, groaning into the kiss as he rolled his hips into Gabriel’s hungrily, hands roaming. 

Tightening his legs around Sam’s waist, he abandoned his hold on Sam’s hair and works open the buttons of his shirt as he pushed his hips down to meet Sam’s. Soft, breathy whines escaping as his cock swelled under his jeans and press against the zipper. 

Sam chuckled against his lips as he kept softly rolling his hips against Gabriel’s, also undoing his shirt. “Where do you want me to take you? Where do you think Lucifer’s going to most enjoy watching you come undone underneath of me? Here? Against the desk?” He breathed harshly, groaning as his cock quickly made too little room in his jeans. 

“Desk. Definitely the Desk.” Gabriel panted. Looking at Sam from his higher than usual vantage point, he smirked before ripping Sam’s shirt open. Sending plastic buttons flying in every direction. 

Sam growled and did the same thing to Gabriel, undoing the buttons on his jeans shortly after he did so, heat in his eyes. 

“You know this would go much faster if you let me take care of our clothes.” Gabriel said as he unhooked his legs from Sam and dropped to the ground. 

“It’s more fun this way,” Sam chuckled darkly as he tore the jeans away and ran his teeth over the curve of Gabriel’s shoulder. 

Gabriel hummed as he kicked his pants off to the side. “Especially when I can do this.” He took hold of Sam’s jeans, carefully undoing the closures before ripping them right down the front so they hung open like a tent flap. When he’d finished, he looked up with a mischievous grin. 

Sam raised an eyebrow and pushed down and kicked off his jeans. “Looks like I got a naughty Trickster on my hands.” 

“You know it.” Gabriel looped his arms around Sam’s neck and lifted his leg to stroke the hunter’s thigh with his foot. “Question is, what are you going to do about it?”

“This.” With that being said, Sam picked Gabriel up with his hands and carried him over to the desk before laying Gabriel flat on top of it, laying him in such a way that Lucifer could see everything that’s going on. “Are you going to behave, or am I gonna have to spank you first?” 

“So many choices.” Gabriel grinned and lazily wrapped his hand around his own cock, knowing that when Sam got dominant like this that it was nearly forbidden to touch oneself. “To behave or not to behave, that is the question.”

Sam growled and snagged Gabriel’s hand out of the way before flipping him over and pinning his hands above his head. “Make those pretty noises for me, Gabe.” he whispered in his ear before letting a smack come down on Gabriel’s rear. 

Gabriel grunted as Sam’s hand made stinging contact with his skin, his hips flexing up as if begging for more. “What noises are those?”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about,” Sam chuckled as he let loose two more slaps, running hand gently over the reddening skin. 

“Oh fuck!” Gabriel cried out, his back arching as a thrill of pleasure/pain ran through him. As quickly as it came, it was gone, leaving him hard and aching against the desk. He shifted against the well worn surface, grinding his length against the cool wood, letting out soft mewls of enjoyment.

Sam smirked and waited for Gabriel to settle before giving him a few more slaps, turning Gabriel’s ass into a soft shade of pink. 

Gabriel spread his legs and tried to push up into Sam’s hand. “Please, Sam.” He begged. 

“Please what?” Sam drawled, giving Gabriel’s hole a little tap as he reached over to grab the lube. 

“You know what.” Gabriel hissed as he rolled his hips, trying to get Sam to put his finger inside him. 

“Ask politely, and I’ll give it to you,” Sam purred as he opened the lube and squirted some onto his fingers. 

Gabriel grunted in frustration, pushing up onto his hands. “Dammit Sam. Fuck me, lick me, suck me... anything. Just do something.”

Sam chuckled darkly. “Be careful what you wish for.” he whispered before nipping his earlobe. He slid two fingers deep into Gabriel without warning. 

“SWEET JESUS!!” Gabriel cried out as he collapsed back to the desk. His hole clenching tight around Sam’s fingers at the sudden intrusion. 

“I don’t think Jesus is here right now.” Sam teased as he lightly scissored Gabriel open, peppering kisses along his shoulder. 

All Gabriel could do at the moment is groaned as he thrust back against Sam’s fingers. His fingers scraping across the top of the desk. 

Sam ran his teeth up and down Gabriel’s shoulders as he opened him up. Sliding a third finger in, he sought out Gabriel’s prostate. 

“Sam..” he sighed just before the tips of Sam’s fingers hit his prostate, sending a shock of nearly orgasmic pleasure through him. The sounds of his moans filled the room as his vision went fuzzy around the edges. “Please.. please…” he begged with each breath. 

Sam smirked and removed his fingers slowly. He coated his cock before sliding deeply into him.

“Yes.. just like that.” Gabriel panted as he reached back to grapple at Sam’s hip to pull him closer. 

Sam finally settled into Gabriel panting softly before he fucked into Gabriel, pinning him down to the desk. 

Gabriel writhed and squirmed under the weight of Sam holding him down and pounding into him. “Love…. you..” He moaned. “Don’t stop... please don’t.”

“I won’t,” Sam groaned, kissing the back of Gabriel’s neck. “Love you too.” 

Bending his head back with a twist, Gabriel grabbed the back of Sam’s head and pulled him into a kiss. It was awkward because of the angle and a little sloppy, but to Gabriel it was perfect. Hot and needy all at once. 

Sam groaned and kissed him sloppily. It was hot, needy, and desperate, and his hips pistoned harder, needing him. 

Gabriel pulled back, needing air, but kept a tight hold of Sam’s hair. “Gonna come for me, babe?” He moaned. 

“Definitely.” Sam groaned. “So close.” 

“How close?” Gabriel teased as he clenched around Sam. “Can you feel the ache, like the slightest thing will set you off?”

“Yes,” Sam moaned and shivered. 

Gabriel released his hold on Sam and slipped the hand under his own hip to stroke himself. “Then do it... fill me like you're aching to do... want to feel it.”

Sam gasped and moaned before he came hard into Gabriel with a loud growl. 

Stroking himself faster, Gabriel moaned loud and low as he felt Sam’s come fill him. “Love when you do that.” 

“I bet you do,” Sam groaned. “Now c’mon. Cum for me babe. Make a mess on the desk.” 

Gabriel shifted slightly to get a better angle as he squeezed and stroked himself, his walls starting to spasm around Sam’s cock as he drew close to the edge. The angel looked up from where he rested his head on the desk and saw Lucifer watching them, his hand moving in time with them. Gabriel’s jaw went slack as his breath hitched. “I’m... i’m coming.” He finally cried out. His body spasming as he coated his hand and the desk in pearly ropes of come. 

Sam groaned and directed his attention to Lucifer who was still stroking himself, groaning as he watched Gabriel cum all over the desk. 

Lucifer groaned and kept stroking himself at the same pace, dropping his head back. “Fuck, the two of you are so beautiful.” 

Gabriel lifted from the desk with a lazy, come drunk smile. “So are you, Heylel. Gonna show us how gorgeous you are when you shake apart?”

“Yeah,” Lucifer groaned, his hand flying over his dick. “Fuck, need it, need it so bad.” 

Sam withdrew from Gabriel with a groan and helped him from the desk. “Then come for us, Heylel. Or do you want some help?”

“Little help?” Lucifer panted with a whine. 

Sam and Gabriel looked at each other and approached the bed in tandem. Crawling up until Sam dropped between Lucifer’s splayed legs and Gabriel kissed up Lucifer’s chest until he reached his lips, then sealed their mouths together. Licking his way between his brother’s lips. 

Sam on the other hand, started to roll Lucifer’s balls in his palm, tugging gently from time to time. Looking up he smirked at the angels, before wrapping his lips around the tip of Lucifer’s cock, gently sucking. 

Lucifer whined and bucked his hips into Sam’s mouth as he hungrily kissed Gabriel, so close to the edge but not quite there. 

Gabriel’s hand smoothed down Lucifer’s chest. Taking a nipple between his fingers and gently squeezed. He pulled back to whisper against Lucifer’s lips. “Look at him, Heylel.” Gabriel eyes flick down to Sam who was fully engrossed in his task of sucking the cock in his mouth. “Look how much he wants to taste you.”

Lucifer whined and whimpered, cumming down Sam’s throat as he looked down with a cry. 

Sam hummed around him as the briny taste of Lucifer flooded his mouth. Looking up through his lashes, he drank down all he could, only a few drops escaping and sliding down his chin. 

Kissing just below Lucifer’s ear, Gabriel whispered. “Love watching you come in his mouth.”

Lucifer groaned and shivered, smiling. “You two looked great.” 

Sam pulled off of Lucifer, wiping his mouth clean as he moved up to join them. “See what I mean about earlier?”

“Yes.” Lucifer breathed with a smile. “I see.” 

“It still might have been fun.” Gabriel said with a stretch, then curling up against Lucifer. 

“Nah.” Lucifer chuckled, curling around his lovers. “I think I would’ve gotten too jealous. Mine.” He kissed their temples. “All mine.” 

Sam pulled them all down, so they were comfortable against the pillows. “We better be careful, Gabe. He might want that tattooed on our asses.”

Gabriel grinned as he looked up at the ceiling. “I wouldn’t mind. As long as it was tasteful and in latin.”

Lucifer chuckled. “Enochian, my dear. Not Latin.” He nuzzled into them and closed his eyes. 

“Does it matter as long as it says ‘Mine’?” Gabriel asked as he twirled his finger through Lucifer’s chest hair. 

“I’m not sure if I want a brand on my ass, regardless of the language.” Sam looked at them with a crinkle of his nose. 

Lucifer chuckled and looked at Sam. “What about like, the inside of your thigh?” He asked innocently. 

“Do I look like a cow that might wander away?” Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“No, but you are a moose. Someone might nail you with a tranquilizer gun and take you back to your natural habitat.” Gabriel smirked at the taller man. 

Lucifer snickered and kissed Sam. “Sorry. Possessive.”

“And a touch jealous judging from what happened at the bar.” He snickered to himself. “Strange coincidence, she offered to tag team us. She thought you were cute.”

“Really? ‘Hey, I really want to bang you, but bring your cute friend’?” Lucifer asked incredulously. 

“Well, yeah.”  Sam nodded. 

“Oh hell no!” Gabriel said as he kicked the covers away that he’d just pulled over them and rolled out of the bed.. “I’m going to smite her, resurrect her and smite her again. No two bit trollop with a bad feminization of my name is going to come on to either of you and live to tell about it.”

Lucifer laughed and lunged after Gabriel, grabbing him and bringing him back into the bed. “Now who’s the jealous one?” He teased, kissing Gabriel. “You know Sam and I will just tag team you later.” 

Gabriel huffed as he was pressed back into the mattress and kissed into submission. “You better or I’ll stamp property of Gabriel along with my full list of titles right across your foreheads. In neon lights.”

Sam pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s cheek and smiled. “How about we just... get bonded and married instead?”

**Author's Note:**

> A cliffhanger....what will the angel's say? Will Sam ask properly? Stay tuned.


End file.
